leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aatrox
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aatrox verstärkt periodisch seinen nächsten , wodurch dieser erhält und |hp}} als |normal}} (als Treffereffekt) verursacht, was gegen auf 100 gedeckelt ist. Außerdem sich Aatrox für den verursachten |normal}}, was gegen auf 25 % reduziert ist. |leveling = |description2 = Die von Todesbringer wird jedes Mal um 2 Sekunden verringert, wenn Aatrox einen oder ein mit einem oder einer Fähigkeit trifft. Diese Verringerung wird verdoppelt, wenn ein Ziel mit der Schneide von getroffen wird (die Verringerung durch kann nur einmal pro Aktivierung auftreten und priorisiert Ziele, die von der Schneide getroffen werden). |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach letzter Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = 0.6 |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |customlabel2 = |custominfo2 = |description = Aatrox schwingt sein Großschwert, wobei er Gegner in einer Linie trifft. Die Klinge der Düsteren kann dann innerhalb von 4 Sekunden zweimal erneut aktiviert werden (jede Aktivierung erhält neue 4 Sekunden Zeit zur Reaktivierung). Die zweite Aktivierung trifft Gegner in einem Kegel, die dritte in einem Kreis. Zwischen den einzelnen Aktivierung gibt es 1 Sekunde Abklingzeit. |description2 = Jede Aktivierung verursacht |normal}}, wobei nur 55 % Schaden erleiden. Alle Einheiten erleiden beim zweiten Schwingen des Schwertes 25% erhöhten Schaden, beim dritten Schwingen ist der Schaden um 50 % erhöht. |leveling2 = to }} to }} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}|Zweiter Schlag| *1.25 to *1.25}} *1.25 to *1.25}} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}|Dritter Schlag| *1.5 to *1.5}} *1.5 to *1.5}} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}}} |description3 = Wenn Gegner bei den ersten zwei Aktivierungen am weiter entfernten Ende und bei der dritten Aktivierung im Zentrum des Schlags getroffen werden, werden sie für (bei Monstern auf Sekunden erhöht) und erleiden 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden. |leveling3 = *1.5 to *1.5}} *1.5 to *1.5}} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}|Erhöhter Zweiter Schaden| *1.5*1.25 to *1.5*1.25}} *1.5*1.25 to *1.5*1.25}} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}|Erhöhter Dritter Schaden| *1.5*1.5 to *1.5*1.5}} *1.5*1.5 to *1.5*1.5}} % des Angriffsschaden)|ad}}|Maximaler Nicht-Vasallenschaden| *3.75*1.5 to *3.75*1.5}} *3.75*1.5 to *3.75*1.5}}% des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und . * Alle Schadensmodifizierungen wirken multiplikativ. |yvideo = Aatrox-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aatrox schlägt auf den Boden und erzeugt eine Kette, die in die gewählte Richtung fliegt und beim ersten getroffenen Gegner stehen bleibt, diesem |normal}} zuzufügen (gegen verdoppelt) und das Ziel für Sekunden um 25 % . |leveling = |Vasallenschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn der getroffene Gegner ein oder ein ist, wird dieser am Einschlagsort festgekettet. Sollte sich der festgekettete Gegner nach Sekunden immer noch im Einschlagsbereich aufhalten, wird er zurück und erleidet den selben Schaden erneut. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aatrox sich um einen Teil des Nicht-periodisch verursachten gegen . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Aatrox in die gewählte Richtung. |leveling2 = |description3 = Düstersprung und kann während der Animation seiner anderen Fähigkeiten verwendet werden, ohne diese zu unterbrechen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aatrox entfesselt seine wahre Form für 10 Sekunden, wodurch ihn nahe für 3 Sekunden . Außerdem erhält er |ms}}, welches über die Dauer abfällt. |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = Während der Verwandlung ist Aatrox größer, erhält |ad}} und er erhöht seine . |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschaden|ad}}}} %}} |description3 = Mit jeder gegen wird die Dauer von Weltenvernichter um 5 Sekunden verlängert und die Effekte werden erneuert (maximal bis zur ursprünglichen Effektstärke und -dauer). |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Aatrox en:Aatrox es:Aatrox fr:Aatrox it:Aatrox pl:Aatrox pt-br:Aatrox ru:Атрокс zh:亚托克斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Einst waren Aatrox und seine Brüder ehrenhafte Verteidiger Shurimas gegen die Leere, die zu einer noch größeren Bedrohung für Runeterra wurden und schließlich nur durch hinterlistige, sterbliche Zauberei besiegt werden konnten. Aber nach Jahrhunderten der Gefangenschaft war Aatrox der Erste, der es erneut in die Freiheit schaffte, indem er diejenigen verdarb und verwandelte, die unbedacht genug waren, die magische Waffe zu benutzen, die seine Essenz enthielt. Jetzt bedient er sich eines gestohlenen Körpers, ein groteskes Abbild seiner ehemaligen Gestalt, und will die apokalyptische Rache nehmen, auf die er seit Ewigkeiten sinnt. Die Klinge der Düsteren Um die Klinge der Düsteren ranken sich viele Gerüchte und Geschichten. Manchmal wird er als Gott beschrieben, manchmal als Dämon … doch nur wenige kennen seinen wahren Namen und die Geschichte seines Niedergangs. In uralten Zeiten, lange bevor Wüstensand das Imperium verschlang, wurde ein mächtiger Held von Shurima vor die Sonnenscheibe geführt, um der Avatar für ein heute vergessenes himmlisches Ideal zu werden. Er wurde zu einem der Aufgestiegenen, seine Flügel waren das goldene Licht der Morgendämmerung und seine Rüstung funkelte wie eine Konstellation der Hoffnung jenseits des großen Schleiers. Aatrox war sein Name. Er stand an der Vorfront eines jeden edlen Konflikts. Seine Haltung war so edel und gerecht, dass andere Götterkrieger sich stets um ihn versammelten und zehntausend Sterbliche aus Shurima unter seiner Führung marschierten. Als Setaka, die aufgestiegene Kriegerkönigin, seine Hilfe bei der Rebellion von Icathia forderte, antwortete Aatrox, ohne zu zögern. Doch niemand vermochte, das Ausmaß der Schrecken vorherzusehen, den die Rebellen entfesseln würden – schnell hatte die Leere ihre icathianischen Meister überwältigt und zermahlte oder vernichtete alles Leben, das ihren Weg kreuzte. Nach jahrelangem und verzweifeltem Kampf hielten Aatrox und seine Brüder schließlich den abartigen Fortschritt der Leere auf und versiegelten die größten Risse mit Feuer. Die überlebenden Aufgestiegenen, die sich selbst „Sonnengeborene“ nannten, waren nach diesem Vorfall jedoch für immer verändert worden. Obwohl Shurima triumphiert hatte, hatten sie für ihren Sieg alle etwas verloren … sogar der edle Aatrox. Wie alle Dinge fiel auch das große shurimanische Imperium im Laufe der Zeit. Ohne einen Monarchen, den sie beschützen konnten, oder die existenzielle Bedrohung durch die Leere, die sie auf die Probe stellte, begannen Aatrox und die Sonnengeborenen schon bald, untereinander um die Ruinen der Welt zu kämpfen. Sterbliche, die vor dem Konflikt flohen, lernten sie unter einem neuen, verächtlichen Namen kennen: die Düsteren. Die Targonier fürchteten, dass diese gefallenen Aufgestiegenen ebenso gefährlich für Runeterras Überleben waren wie die Invasionen der Leere, und schritten ein. Es wird behauptet, dass den Sterblichen das Wissen verlieh, mit dem sie die Düsteren gefangen halten konnten, und der wiedergeborene vereinigte viele im Kampf gegen sie. Aatrox fürchtete keinen Feind, egal wie mächtig er sein mochte, und seine Armeen waren bereit. Doch zu spät erkannte er, dass sie getäuscht worden waren. Eine Kraft stärker als tausend tote Sonnen zog ihn in das Schwert, das er unzählige Male im Kampf geführt hatte, und band seine unsterbliche Essenz auf alle Ewigkeit an seine Klinge. Die Waffe war ein Gefängnis, das sein Bewusstsein in erstickender, ewiger Dunkelheit versiegelte und ihn nicht einmal mehr sterben ließ. Jahrhundertelang kämpfte er gegen diese höllische Gefangenschaft an … bis ein namenloser Sterblicher närrisch genug war, die Klinge noch einmal zu schwingen. Aatrox nutzte diese Gelegenheit und zwang dem Träger seinen Willen und eine Nachahmung seiner ursprünglichen Form auf, doch der Prozess entzog dem neuen Körper schnell jedwedes Leben. In den folgenden Jahren bereitete Aatrox viele weitere Leiber darauf vor, zu seiner Hülle zu werden – alle Männer und Frauen von außergewöhnlicher Vitalität oder Stärke. Obwohl sein Verständnis solcher Magie zu Lebzeiten begrenzt gewesen war, lernte er, in nur einem einzigen Atemzug die Kontrolle über einen Sterblichen zu übernehmen. Zudem entdeckte er im Kampf, dass er sich an seinen Opfern laben konnte, um sich noch größer und stärker zu machen. Aatrox bereiste das Land und suchte verzweifelt und unerlässlich nach einem Weg, zurück zu seiner alten Form als Aufgestiegener zu finden … aber mit der Zeit erkannte er, dass das Rätsel der Klinge unlösbar war und dass er niemals wieder frei sein würde. Die Körper, die er gestohlen und grob geformt hatte, wirkten eher wie ein Abklatsch seiner einstigen Herrlichkeit – Käfige, die nur wenig größer waren als das Schwert. Verzweiflung und Abscheu begannen in seinem Herzen Wurzeln zu schlagen. Die himmlischen Mächte, die Aatrox einst verkörpert hatte, waren von der Welt und aus jeder Erinnerung ausgelöscht worden. In seinem Zorn ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit gelangte er zu einem Schluss, der nur aus der Verzweiflung eines Gefangenen geboren werden konnte. Wenn er die Klinge nicht zerstören oder sich befreien konnte, würde er stattdessen die Vernichtung willkommen heißen. Nun marschiert Aatrox auf dieses gnadenlose Ziel zu und bringt Krieg und Tod, wohin auch immer er geht. Er klammert sich blind an eine Hoffnung: Wenn er die gesamte Schöpfung in eine endgültige, apokalyptische Schlacht treiben könnte – bei der alles, wirklich alles andere zerstört werden würde – dann würden vielleicht auch er und die Klinge aufhören, zu existieren. Beziehungen * ist eigentlich der Düstere, der im Schwert eingeschlossen war. Sein aktueller Körper ist der eines Menschen, welcher aufgrund der "Besessenheit" durch Aatrox langsam zerfällt. Kayn Champion-Enthüllung * ist verantwortlich dafür, dass ein Großteil von Sta,, ausgelöscht wurde. Aatrox sieht ihn als idealen Wirt an. ** In seiner alten Geschichte wurde angedeutet, dass tatsächlich als neuer Wirt ausgewählt wurde. Der Angriff auf dessen Stamm war die letzte Prüfung, ob Tryndamere es wert ist, und ist womöglich das Ergebnis davon. * hegt einen großen Hass gegen den Targon, besonders gegen den und den . ** Aatrox tötete den , wurde jedoch später von dessen Wirt Atreus besiegt. ** Der ist maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass die Düsteren die Düsteren-Kriege verloren und in ihren jeweiligen Gefängnissen eingesperrt wurden. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Aatrox Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Aatrox Justikar-Aatrox Screenshots.jpg|Justikar-Aatrox Seejäger-Aatrox Screenshots.jpg|Seejäger-Aatrox VU Klassischer Aatrox Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Aatrox (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Er war teilweise inspiriert von den sowie von (beide aus ). * Seine Erscheinung ist durch aus der Manga-/Anime-Reihe inspiriert. ** Die Art und Weise, wie die Darkin menschliche Körper besetzen ähnelt der der Dämonen aus Devilman. In beiden Fällen ist es möglich, dass ein Mensch den Dämonen bezwingt und dadurch die Kräfte des Darkin / Dämonens für sich nutzen kann. * ** Seine Klinge lehnt an den aus und / oder an den aus von an. ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, ähnelt denen aus japanischen -Theatern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, ähnelt denen aus japanischen -Theatern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin scheint Aatrox als den Helden darzustellen, der er für Menschen, mit denen er gekämpft und die er vor einer unabwendbaren Niederlage gerettet hat, ist (aus seiner alten Hintergrundgeschichte). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er lehnt an aus an. ** Als "Prototyp 13" könnte er an aus anlehnen. ** Im Splash-Art zu diesem Skin kann man erkennen, der so aussieht, als wäre er der Schöpfer des Mecha-Aatrox. * Während seines verwandelt er sich in ein , welches an und / oder an aus anlehnt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin stellt ihn als Hammerhai dar. * Er ähnelt aus . * Das Holztor auf seinem , welches er und die anderen umzingeln, war das, welches versteckte (vor seinem Release). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Justikar-Aatrox - Skin-Spotlight| Mecha-Aatrox - Skin-Spotlight| Mecha-Aatrox - Chroma-Spotlight| Seejäger-Aatrox - Skin-Spotlight| Blutmond-Aatrox - Skin-Spotlight| Blutmond-Aatrox (Prestige-Edition) - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= Aatroxs Designer |gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = |visual = Kristóf Lovas |voice = |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Champion-Enthüllung: Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren ;von RiotWenceslaus Champion-Enthüllung: Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren , steigt aus den Schatten der Geschichte auf, um seinen Durst nach und Kampf zu stillen. Dieser gewandte Krieger mäht seine Widersacher nieder und ihre Lebenskraft mit seiner Klinge aus. Aatrox Fähigkeiten zu zaubern, kostet Leben. P= ;Blutbrunnen left|64px Aatrox sammelt einen Teil der seiner Fähigkeiten im Blutbrunnen an, der langsam auf sein Grundniveau absinkt, während Aatrox nicht kämpft. Wenn Aatrox all sein Leben verliert, greift er auf Blutbrunnen zurück und stellt den Wert an , der darin gesammelt ist, wieder her. |-|Q= ;Düsterflug left|64px Aatrox erhebt sich in die Luft und schlägt an einer Zielposition auf. Gegner innerhalb des Einschlaggebiets werden und erleiden , während auch Gegner in der Nähe erleiden. |-|W= ;Blutdurst left|64px Aatrox sich bei jedem dritten Angriff selbst. Durch die Aktivierung von Blutdurst wird Blutzoll ausgelöst. * Jeder dritte Angriff verursacht nun anstatt Aatrox zu heilen. Aatrox verliert abhängig von zusätzlich verursachten Schaden . |-|E= ;Klingen der Qual left|64px Aatrox feuert einen Angriff auf gerader Linie ab, der Gegner auf seinem Weg und ihnen zufügt. Aatrox erhält einen Teil der zurück, falls Klingen der Qual einen gegnerischen Champion trifft. |-|R= ;Massaker left|64px Bei der Aktivierung verursacht Aatrox sofort an Gegnern um ihn herum. Für die Dauer der Aktivierung von Massaker erhält Aatrox und zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite. Massaker kostet kein . center|400px Spielweise ist ein Nahkampf-Champion, der von normalen Angriffen abhängig ist und besonders als Duellant und Teamkämpfer heraussticht. Seine eingebauten und F machen ihn zu einem idealen Top-Laner. ;Obere Lane Die Widerstandskraft von hält Aatrox' Leben stabil, wodurch er die ganze Anfangsphase hindurch farmen kann. Aatrox brilliert als Duellant, da er auf wechseln kann, um hohe Schadenszahlen zu erreichen, wenn er seinem Lane-Gegner gegenübersteht. Nach dem Schlagabtausch kann Aatrox wieder zurück auf schalten, um sein Leben aufzufüllen. Wenn er bereit ist, den Job zu Ende zu bringen, trägt deutlich zu einer bereits sehr brauchbaren Schadenskombo bei. Sollte es in der Lane nicht nach Aatrox' Geschmack laufen, kann er das Hochschlagen von nutzen, um einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt für seinen Jungler einzuleiten. Oder, wenn Aatrox seinen Gegner aus der Lane gedrängt hat, kann er aggressiv Druck aufbauen, denn er weiß genau, dass er mit gut aus dem Kampf kommt und die Verlangsamung von ihm zur Flucht verhilft, wenn Gegner auf ihn zukommen. Selbst wenn alles komplett schief läuft, bietet eine zweite Chance, Tötungen einzufahren oder sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen. ;Teamkämpfe Aatrox' Mobilität verleiht ihm die ihm angeborene Fähigkeit, gegnerische Carries in Teamkämpfe zu zwingen. gewährt Aatrox ausreichend Widerstandskraft, wenn er ein Tänzchen mit gegnerischen Initiatoren und Tanks aufführt. Sobald er eine Möglichkeit sieht, einen gegnerischen Carry zu erreichen, überbrückt er die Distanz mit und kann so mit seiner Tortur beginnen. Wenn Aatrox mittendrin steht, verhindern der Flächenschaden und die zusätzliche Reichweite von sowie die Verlangsamung von , dass wichtige Ziele ihm entwischen. Die ganze Zeit über halten ihn seine beständigen Heilungen von und der Wiederbelebungseffekt von lange genug am Leben, um sich durch die weichen Gegner zu schnetzeln. Sollte Aatrox' Team in die Defensive geraten, kann ein gut gesetztes mehrere Gegner verlangsamen und sich zurückziehenden Verbündeten so die Freiheit verschaffen, davonzukommen. Alternativ kann er Gegner auch mit weglocken und für die anderen in seinem Team die Möglichkeit schaffen, sich umzudrehen und zum Gegenangriff auszuholen. Wenn Aatrox fokussiert kämpft, halten ihn die Widerstandsfähigkeit von und im Kampf, wodurch seine Teamkollegen eine Möglichkeit erhalten, eine Schneise durch die Gegner zu schlagen, während er sich wiederbelebt und den Todesstoß versetzt. Championüberarbeitung Zurück zur Klinge der Düsteren, Aatrox ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Juni 2017 Nach seiner Veröffentlichung fiel die Wahl vieler Spieler auf Aatrox und sie freuten sich darauf, mit ihm die Kluft unsicher zu machen. Leider erfüllte seine Spielweise nicht das Versprechen, das optisch und thematisch von ihm zu erwarten war. Aatrox endet regelmäßig an der Spitze der Champions, für die sich unsere Spieler eine Überarbeitung wünschen. Deswegen möchten wir uns die Zeit nehmen und gründlich mit ihm befassen, um die Fantasie seiner Thematik wirklich zu vermitteln: die des dämonischen Kriegers, der nach Blut dürstet. Das wird wahrscheinlich die größte reine Gameplay-Aktualisierung, die wir je für einen Champion vorgenommen haben, da wir jede Fähigkeit beurteilen und überarbeiten wollen. Wir befinden uns noch in der Anfangsphase für Aatrox, aber es existieren bereits einige vielversprechende Designrichtungen, mit denen wir experimentieren. Die Aktualisierung liegt noch in ferner Zukunft, aber wir wollten sie bereits an dieser Stelle erwähnen, da sie für viele Spieler ganz oben auf der Wunschliste steht. Der Erste der Düsteren ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Oktober 2017 Über Aatrox gibt es eigentlich nicht viel Neues zu sagen, aber ich möchte dennoch kurz über seinen Fortschritt sprechen. Aatrox soll unsere bisher größte Gameplay-Aktualisierung erhalten, weshalb wir immer noch ein gutes Stück von seiner Veröffentlichung entfernt sind. Wir experimentieren zwar immer noch mit seinem Design, ich werde mich aber wieder melden, sobald wir uns für eine Richtung entschieden haben. Du sollst jedoch wissen, dass wir an ihm arbeiten und sicherstellen wollen, dass Aatrox endlich hält, was die Thematik eines Kriegers der Düsteren verspricht. Blut ist ein ganz besonderer Saft ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Januar 2018 Sprechen wir als Nächstes über die Klinge der Düsteren, Aatrox. Wie zuvor angesprochen werden Aatrox’ Änderungen die bisher größte Gameplay-Aktualisierung sein und sie nehmen mehr Zeit in Anspruch als ursprünglich angenommen. Aatrox erfüllt nicht wirklich seine Thematik als Kriegsfürst der Düsteren und muss von Grund auf überdacht werden. Nach vielen Iterationen und einer Menge Experimente haben wir uns endlich auf eine Designrichtung festgelegt, mit der wir glücklich sind: ein „blutrünstiger Kriegsfürst, der seinen Zweihänder schwingt“. Seine Angriffe und Fähigkeiten sollen sich sehr schwer und stark anfühlen, aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl eines Schwertmeisters im Duell beibehalten. Und er hat definitiv ein riesiges Schwert der Düsteren, das sich am Tod und der Zerstörung der gesamten Menschheit labt. Du weißt schon, typisch Düstere halt. Tod ist nur der Anfang ;von Reav3 Championpläne: April 2018 right|300 px Im letzten Beitrag habe ich in Sachen Aatrox nur eine spieltechnische Aktualisierung erwähnt, aber je tiefer wir in das neue Fähigkeitenset des „Schwertmeisters, der seine Gegner unerbittlich verfolgt“ vordrangen, desto klarer wurde es, dass das Spielgefühl des neuen Aatrox nicht ganz zu seinem momentanen Aussehen passte. Aatrox’ neues Design wirkte stärker, gewichteter und insgesamt eindrucksvoller, wenn man mit ihm konfrontiert war. Wir fanden, dass wir auch sein Modell überarbeiten mussten, damit sein Aussehen dem neuen Spielgefühl gerecht wird. Allerdings handelt es sich hierbei nicht um eine komplette Überarbeitung, da wir weder seine kompletten Animationen noch seine Skins vollständig erneuern, sondern Letztere nur etwas aufpolieren, damit sie seinem neuen Grundmodell entsprechen. Außerdem bekommt er eine neue und brutalere Sprachausgabe spendiert, die auf Augenhöhe mit unseren neueren Champions ist – wer möchte nicht Zeuge davon werden, wie Aatrox seine Gegner nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch verbal vernichtet? Champion-Aktualisierung: Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren center|640px center|500px Aatrox, ein gefallener Gottkrieger und einstige Bedrohung Runeterras, wurde wie der Rest seines Volkes in uralten Waffen versiegelt und über Jahrhunderte eingesperrt. Diese sind nun vorbei. Die Klinge der Düsteren bedient sich eines gestohlenen Körpers, ein groteskes Abbild seiner ehemaligen Gestalt, und will nun die apokalyptische Rache nehmen, auf die er seit Ewigkeiten sinnt: die absolute Vernichtung. Champion-Aktualisierung: Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren center|500px P= ;Todesbringer left|64px Die Reichweite von Aatrox' nächstem normalen Angriff ist erhöht und er verursacht in Höhe eines . Dieser Angriff verringert außerdem jegliche Heilung und alle Schilde, die das Ziel im Laufe der nächsten Sekunden erhält. Die Abklingzeit von Todesbringer wird jedes Mal ein wenig verringert, wenn Aatrox eine Fähigkeit benutzt oder wenn er bei der Ausführung von mit der Schneide des Schwerts einen Champion trifft. |-|Q= ;Die Klinge der Düsteren left|64px Aatrox schwingt sein Großschwert bis zu dreimal. Jeder aufeinanderfolgende Schlag verursacht mehr , schlägt in einem individuellen Bereich auf und kann mit der Schneide des Schwerts treffen (einer zweiten, kleineren Trefferzone). Schneide des Schwerts: Wenn Gegner bei den ersten zwei Aktivierungen am weiter entfernten Ende und bei der dritten Aktivierung im Zentrum des Schlags getroffen werden, werden sie kurzzeitig und erleiden erheblich . |-|W= ;Infernalische Ketten left|64px Aatrox schlägt auf den Boden, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und ihn kurzzeitig. Wenn der Gegner ein Champion oder ein großes Monster ist, wird er am Einschlagsort festgekettet. Sollte sich der festgekettete Gegner nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch im Einschlagsbereich aufhalten, wird er zurück gezogen und erleidet erneut . |-|E= ;Düstersprung left|64px * Aatrox sich um einen Teil des Schadens, den er verursacht. * Aatrox springt nach vorne und erhöht für ein paar Sekunden seinen . Düstersprung kann bis zu 2 Aufladungen speichern und zusammen mit eingesetzt werden. |-|R= ;Weltenvernichter left|64px Aatrox entfesselt seine wahre Macht, wächst zu monströser Größe heran und hebt mit seinen gewaltigen Flügeln ab. Während er sich verwandelt, versetzt Aatrox nahe Vasallen in und erhöht kurzzeitig sein (dieser Bonus wird reaktiviert, wenn er sich nicht im Kampf befindet). Der verwandelte Aatrox profitiert von erhöhtem Schaden und er erhält einen Blutbrunnen, der während der Dauer von Weltenvernichter speichert. Sollte er in seiner wahren Form tödlichen Schaden erleiden, wird er wiederbelebt. Spielweise ;Als Aatrox spielen thumb|right|400px ist ein infernalischer Kriegsfürst, der durch Erde und Knochen pflügt, um ganze Armeen abzuschlachten. Mach das Schlachtfeld mit dem Erdboden gleich und versuche, präzise mit der Schneide deiner Waffe zu treffen, um deine Gegner zu zerstören. Aatrox richtet in der Kluft mehr Verheerung an, wenn er mit seiner Klinge anstatt mit normalen Angriffen trifft – konzentriere dich daher auf Abklingzeitverringerung, um sie pausenlos auf deine Gegner niederfahren zu lassen. Wenn sich deine Gegner anpassen und öfter ausweichen, kannst du sie mit festhalten, um einen garantieren Treffer zu landen. Oder du konterst mit , während du führst. Die passive Komponente von verwandelt blutige Teamkämpfe in Quellen des Lebens und kann Aatrox am Leben halten, während das Gemetzel andauert. Verbündete, die ihm Schilde verleihen oder ihn heilen, damit er mit öfter zuschlagen kann, werden mit einem Moloch belohnt, der genauso viel Schaden einstecken kann, wie er austeilt. Vorsichtige Gegner werden versuchen, den Düsteren zu töten, bevor sich sein Blutbrunnen aufgefüllt hat, doch selbst der Tod kann ihm keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten, wenn sich Aatrox mit verwandelt hat. Flieht oder sterbt. center|500px ;Tipps und Tricks left|400px * Gehe immer weiter auf die Gegner zu, um sie mit der Schneide von zu treffen. Jeder Schlag bringt die Trefferzone näher an Aatrox heran und der letzte Schlag des Großschwerts zerschmettert jeden, der sich direkt vor ihm befindet. * Da die Heilung deiner Gegner verringert und die passive Komponente von gleichzeitig deine eigene verstärkt, kann es Aatrox selbst mit den größten und stärksten Gegnern aufnehmen. Solange du Schaden austeilst, zwingt dich niemand so einfach in die Knie. * Warte mit der Verwandlung zum nicht zu lange. Setze deinen Ult früh ein, um dich auch aus großer Entfernung in Kämpfe zu stürzen und deinen Blutbrunnen aufzufüllen. Je länger du in deiner wahren Form um dich schlägst, desto mehr Leben erhältst du bei einer Wiederbelebung zurück. Mit dem richtigen Timing verpasst dir der Tod einen zweiten Lebensbalken, dank dem du das Gemetzel zu Ende bringen kannst. center|500px Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Aatrox Die Klinge der Düsteren Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender League of Legends| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender Animatic| |-|Galerie= Aatrox Flügel Konzept.png|Aatrox Flügel Exploration 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Aatrox Konzept 1.jpg|Aatrox Flügel Exploration 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Aatrox Konzept 3.jpg|Aatrox Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Aatrox Konzept 2.jpg|Aatrox Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Aatrox Konzept 4.jpg|Aatrox Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Mecha Promo.png|Mecha-Aatrox Promo 1 Mecha-Aatrox Promo.png|Mecha-Aatrox Promo 2 LoL VFX Konzept 02.jpg|Mecha-Aatrox Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Aatrox Seejäger- Konzept.jpg|Seejäger-Aatrox Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Kopfgeldjäger-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Kopfgeldjäger-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Aatrox Update Konzept 01.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Konzept 02.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Konzept 03.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Konzept 04.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Konzept 05.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Konzept 06.jpg|Aatrox Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 02.gif|Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Aatrox Update Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Aatrox Update Justikar- Splash Konzept 01.gif|Justikar-Aatrox Update Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Aatrox Update Mecha- Splash Konzept 01.gif|Mecha-Aatrox Update Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Aatrox Update Seejäger- Splash Konzept 01.gif|Seejäger-Aatrox Update Splash Konzept (von Sixmorevodka Studio) Aatrox Blutmond- Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Aatrox Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) Aatrox Blutmond- Konzept 02.jpg|Blutmond-Aatrox Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte right|250px Aatrox ist ein legendärer Krieger, einer von fünf, die von einem uralten Volk, das als Die Düsteren bekannt ist, übrig geblieben sind. Er schwingt seine riesige Klinge mit Anmut und Selbstvertrauen. Er schlägt in einem Stil, der einen beim Zuschauen hypnotisiert, Schneisen durch ganze Legionen. Mit jedem niedergemähten Widersacher trinkt Aatrox‘ scheinbar lebendige Klinge dessen Blut, wodurch seine Macht anwächst und sein brutaler, eleganter Feldzug befeuert wird. left Die früheste Geschichte über Aatrox ist so alt wie die Geschichtsschreibung selbst. Sie handelt von einem Krieg zwischen zwei großen Fraktionen, derer man sich nur als das Protektorat und die Magierfürsten erinnert. Im Laufe der Zeit errangen die Magierfürsten eine Reihe von vernichtenden Siegen, wodurch sie kurz davor standen, ihre Erzfeinde für alle Zeit auszulöschen. Am Tage ihrer letzten Konfrontation stand die Armee des Protektorats ihren Gegnern in der Unterzahl, erschöpft und schlecht ausgerüstet gegenüber. Sie machten sich auf ihre unvermeidliche Niederlage gefasst. Gerade als alle Hoffnung verloren schien, erschien Aatrox in den Rängen des Protektorats. Mit Hilfe weniger Worte ermahnte er die Krieger, bis zum letzten Mann zu kämpfen, bevor er sich selbst in die Schlacht stürzte. Seine Anwesenheit inspirierte die verzweifelten Kämpfer. Zunächst konnten sie nur ehrfürchtig zusehen, wie dieser unbekannte Held sich durch ihre Gegner schlug. Sein Körper und seine Klinge bewegten sich, als wären sie eins. Schon bald waren die Krieger selbst von einem mächtigen Kriegshunger beseelt und folgten Aatrox in das Schlachtgetümmel. Jeder kämpfte mit der wilden Stärke von zehn von ihnen, bis sie einen überaus unwahrscheinlichen Sieg errungen hatten. right Nach der Schlacht verschwand Aatrox wieder, doch nicht so die neugefundene Wildheit der Armee des Protektorats. Ihrem überraschenden Sieg sollten noch viele folgen, bis sie endlich siegreich nach Hause zurückkehren konnten. Ihre Landsleute empfingen sie als Helden, doch auch wenn sie ihre gesamte Zivilisation vor deren Zerstörung bewahrt hatten, hatte die Dunkelheit in den Verstand jedes einzelnen Kriegers Einzug gehalten. Etwas in ihrem Inneren hatte sich verändert. Mit der Zeit verblassten ihre Erinnerungen an die Schlacht und eine grauenvolle Erkenntnis nahm ihren Platz ein: Ihre Heldentaten waren in Wahrheit brutale Gräueltaten, die sie mit eigenen Händen vollbracht hatten. Geschichten wie diese tauchen in den Mythen vieler Kulturen auf. Will man ihnen allen Glauben schenken, hat Aatrox das Blatt einiger der entscheidendsten Kriege der Geschichte gewendet. Auch wenn diese Erzählungen ihn als einen Erlöser in dunklen Zeiten im Gedächtnis behalten, könnte Aatrox‘ wahres Vermächtnis eine Welt voller Zank und Streit sein. }} Alte Splash-Arts Aatrox Standard Aatrox S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Aatrox Aatrox Justikar-Aatrox S alt.jpg|1. Justikar-Aatrox Aatrox Mecha-Aatrox S alt.jpg|1. Mecha-Aatrox Aatrox Seejäger-Aatrox S alt.jpg|1. Seejäger-Aatrox Aatrox Seejäger-Aatrox S alt2.jpg|2. Seejäger-Aatrox Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Aatrox Standard Aatrox L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Aatrox Aatrox Justikar-Aatrox L alt.jpg|1. Justikar-Aatrox Aatrox Mecha-Aatrox L alt.jpg|1. Mecha-Aatrox Aatrox Seejäger-Aatrox L alt.jpg|1. Seejäger-Aatrox Aatrox Seejäger-Aatrox L alt2.jpg|2. Seejäger-Aatrox Alte Fähigkeiten 20 alle 5 Stufen.}} |description = Aatrox füllt seinen Blutbrunnen durch die Verwendung von Fähigkeiten. Der Blutbrunnen entleert sich pro Sekunde um 20 % seiner maximalen Kapazität, wenn Aatrox sich nicht im Kampf befindet. Wenn der Blutbrunnen vollständig gefüllt ist, so ist Aatrox für 4 Sekunden (solange der Blutbrunnen sich entleert) Wild Entschlossen. Schaden gegen oder zu erleiden oder auszuteilen wird in diesem Zustand den Blutbrunnen vollständig füllen und die restliche Dauer von Wild Entschlossen erneuern. |leveling = |description2 = Aatrox' wird um 25 %|AD}} erhöht und er erhält 10 % alle 5 Stufen.}} |as}}. Sobald Aatrox tödlichen Schaden erleidet, wird er über 3 Sekunden wiederbelebt, wobei er |hp}} wiederherstellt. Nach der Wiederbelebung ist der Blutbrunnen sofort vollständig gefüllt. Danach wird die Wiederbelebung von Aatrox auf Abklingzeit gesetzt. }}| und passive Fähigkeit werden vor Blutbrunnen ausgelöst. * Aufgrund der entzieht sich '''Aatrox der Turmangriffspriorität. * Fähigkeiten mit einer Verbindung, wie , bleiben während der Wiederbelebung weiterhin verbunden. * Die wird von passivem Effekt verstärkt. |video = Aatrox_Blutbrunnen_Video }} }} |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 75 |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung sich Aatrox zum gewählten Zielpunkt, füllt seinen um 20 %, verursacht bei der Landung an allen nahen Gegnern |normal}} und Einheiten im Zentrum für 1 Sekunde hoch. |leveling = }} }}| wird oder in die des gelangt, während er sich noch im Flug befindet, so bricht Düsterflug ab und er legt keine Distanz zurück. ** Andere Formen der Massenkontrolle haben keine unterbrechenden Auswirkungen, sondern zeigen erst Wirkung mit Beendigung der Animation des Düsterflugs. * Düsterflug bricht keine anderen Aktionsbefehle ab und Aatrox greift sofort nach der Landung an. * Sind Ausführungen von Schnellzaubern aktiviert, so resultiert ein Klicken außerhalb der Ausführreichweite in einem Ausführen der Fähigkeit mit der maximalen Reichweite von 650 Einheiten in Richtung des Mauszeigers. * kann nicht verwendet werden, während Düsterflug ausgeführt wird. * Düsterflug hat eine Ausführzeit von Sekunden. Sekunden Abflug und dann Sekunden bis zur Landung. |video = Aatrox_Düsterflug_Video }} }} |description = Aatrox wendet zusätzlichen Treffereffektschaden bei jedem dritten gegen Nicht-Strukturen an. |description2 = :}} Aatrox sich beim Angreifen. |leveling2 = % seines fehlenden Lebens)|hp}}}} |description3 = :}} Aatrox verursacht zusätzlichen |normal}} Treffereffektschaden und füllt seinen um 20 %. |leveling3 = }} }}| angewendet. **Die Heileffekte von und werden jedoch auf den Bonusschaden von Blutzoll angewandt. **Wenn Aatrox ist so verfehlt auch der Treffereffekt von Blutdurst / Blutzoll. ** interagieren nicht mit dem zusätzlichen Schaden von Blutzoll. **Wenn Blutdurst / Blutzoll oder wird, so wird der Treffereffekte weiterhin ausgelöst, der Grundschaden des normalen Angriffs allerdings nicht. **Wenn Blutdurst / Blutzoll wird, so verhält sich der Treffereffekt wie ein normaler Angriff. |spellshield = false |additional = *Es wird weder Blutdurst noch Blutzoll gegen Augen oder Türme ausgelöst. *Der Angriffszähler von Blutdurst und Blutzoll ist gleich, was bedeutet, dass ein Umschalten mit einem bereits verstärkten Angriff, die Nutzung des anderen Effektes erlaubt *Das Umschalten hat keine Auswirkung auf die Angriffsanimation, geschieht es jedoch während zu einem verstärkten Angriff ausgeholt wird, so wird dieser abgebrochen und muss erneut ausgeführt werden. *Das Umschalten der Fähigkeit zählt nicht als verwendete Fähigkeit für oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . *''Aatroxs'' Normalangriffsanimation hängt von seinen Steigerungen von Blutdurst / Blutzoll ab. Beim ersten Angriff nach dem Erlernen der Fähigkeit oder Vollführen eines verstärkten Angriffes, schwingt er sein Schwert nach links, beim Zweiten nach rechts und beim Dritten bzw. verstärktem Angriff / . |video = Aatrox_Blutzoll_Video }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Aatrox entfesselt zwei konvergierende Energiewellen in die Zielrichtung, die den um 20 % füllen, |normal}} an allen getroffen Einheiten zufügen und diese für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = }} %}} }}| kann genutzt werden, während Klingen der Qual initiiert wird, um den ausgewählten Ursprung der Energiewellen zu überschreiben. * Der Abstand beider Energiewellen ist zu Beginn 150 Einheiten und wird immer kleiner, bis sie zusammentreffen. |video = Aatrox_Klingen_der_Qual_Video }} }} |description = Aatrox entzieht seinen Feinden ihr Blut, wobei er |magisch}} zufügt und seinen für jeden getroffenen gegnerischen Champion um 20 % füllt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Außerdem erhält Aatrox für 12 Sekunden |as}} und und . |leveling2 = %|as}}}} }}| klassifiziert. * kann, während Massaker initiiert wird, genutzt werden, um den Schaden am neuen Ort zu verursachen. |video = Aatrox_Massaker_Video }} }} Alte Zitate ;Angriff * * * * * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * * * ;Witz * * |Trivia= Trivia * Aatrox wurde ursprünglich von Classick designt.Aatrox' Designer * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Aatrox "Demon Blade". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Im Juni 2018 erhielt er ein Rework. * Aatrox' Name kommt vom lateinischen Wort "atrox", was schrecklich/wild/wütend oder unbeugsam"bedeuten kann."atrox" im PONS Lateinwörterbuch online * Die englische Bezeichnung für Aatrox' Spezies (die Düsteren) lautet "Darkin", eine Zusammensetzung aus den Wörtern "dark" (dunkel) und "kin" (Sippschaft), was also mit "dunkle Sippe" übersetzt werden könnte. * Ein Riotler gab bekannt, dass er bei der Gestaltung von Aatrox' Animationen vom Balrog und Sauron aus "Der Herr der Ringe" inspiriert wurde.http://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/1ervo0/were_the_aatrox_team_ama/#ca353kg * Aatrox' Hintergrundgeschichte ähnelt der von Ares, dem griechischen Gott des Krieges. * "Ein uraltes Mysterium in Runeterra", Aatrox' Sneakpreview, wurde unter dem Namen "Explorer Ezreal" im LoL-Forum gepostet. * Aatrox ist einer von fünf verbliebenen Düsteren, einer uralten Rasse. ** Er ist momentan der einzig bekannte Champion seiner Art, insgesamt sind nur drei der Düsteren auf irgendeine Weise der Geschichte bekannt (inklusive Aatrox). * Einige von Aatrox' Zitaten geben Grund zur Annahme, dass er den Krieg und das Chaos, das er stiftet, als eine Art Kunst ansieht. * Aatrox (oder ein anderer der Düsteren) scheint für fast jede Fraktion/jeden Stadtstaat gekämpft zu haben, worauf Artefakte aus Explorer Ezreals Bericht hinweisen.Aatrox Sneakpreview: Ein uraltes Mysterium in Runeterra ** Aatrox wurde unter anderem auch vergöttert oder als großer Held dargestellt. * Es heißt, Aatrox Silhouette wäre auf dem Bild auf offizieller Profilseite und in klassischem Splash-Art zu sehen, es könnte aber auch der Umriss eines anderen der fünf Düsteren sein (oder etwas ganz anderes). ** Es läge die Vermutung nahe, dass die beiden etwas mit den Düsteren verbindet. * Das Wesen von Aatrox' Klinge ähnelt dem ''Soul Reaver aus der "Legacy of Kain"-Spielereihe. ** Beide scheinen lebendige Waffen zu sein und können die Lebensenergie ihrer Träger konsumieren oder sie ihren Gegnern entziehen. Zudem hat der Soundeffekt von Aatrox' aufgeladener -Fähigkeit große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Geräusch, das der Spirit Reaver in seiner Soul Reaver-Form macht. * Aatrox ist der fünfte Champion, welcher seine Lebenspunkte als Ressource nutzt, um Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. * Er ist der fünfzehnte Champion, der seine Angriffsreichweite vergrößern kann, wobei seine Angriffe noch immer als Nahkampfangriffe gelten. * Wenn Aatrox eine bestimmte Laufgeschwindigkeit erreicht, lässt ihn die Animation gleiten anstatt laufen. * Wenn Aatrox seine ultimative Fähigkeit verwendet, kann man es ganz schwach hören, egal wo man sich auf der Karte befindet. * Aatrox ist der dritte auf Dunkelheit basierende Champion, der einen Skin mit Licht-Thema bekommen hat. Er teilt sich das Skin-Thema mit , , und . |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * } ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % verringert. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * : ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % ⇒ 20 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % ⇒ 15 % erhöht. V9.2: * ** (unverändert) ** des Angriffsschaden|ad}} ⇒ des Angriffsschaden|ad}} ** (unverändert) ** des Angriffsschadens|ad}} ⇒ des Angriffsschadens|ad}} (Zahlen aus ästhetischen Gründen gerundet) * ** ⇒ V8.24: * ** Verursacht nicht länger zusätzlich an Monstern. V8.23: * ** Dauer: 12 Sekunden ⇒ 10 Sekunden ** Heilen bei Wiederbelebung: 0,5% max. Leben pro 1% "Blutbrunnen" ⇒ 0,5 % max. Leben pro 1 % „Blutbrunnen“ (bis 80 % „Blutbrunnen“); 50 % max. Leben für 80 % „Blutbrunnen“ oder höher (Ressourcenleiste wird jetzt ab der 80 %-Marke rot). V5.11: * ** Abklingzeit: 225 Sekunden auf allen Stufen ⇒ 225/200/175/150 (auf den Stufen 1/6/11/16) V5.6: * ** Gewährt nun 20 % des Maximums von „Blutbrunnen“ pro getroffenem Gegner. V4.6: * ** Fehlerbehebung: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Effekt anstatt nach 3 nach 2 Angriffen ausgelöst wurde. V3.13: * **Das passive Angriffstempo wurde von konstant 50 % auf 30/35/40/45/50/55 % (wird bei jeder dritten Championstufe aufgewertet) geändert. * **Der Schaden wurde von 75/120/165/210/255 auf 75/110/145/180/215 verringert. V3.8: * Hinzugefügt. }}